Cell's Return
by Chase05
Summary: Rated R just in case, not really bad. Cell returns and it's up to the ancestors of the last Z Fighters to stop him...but can they overcome their own feelings first?
1. Introduction

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fan-fiction excludes GT as if it never happened, and takes place 300 years after Z. I do not own anything related to Dragonball Z other than my cards. This fiction is dedicated to Cat! ^_^  
  
THE FOLLOWING OUTLINES THE Z FIGHTERS LIVES AFTER Z:  
  
-Vegeta's high blood pressure caught up to him and he died young from a heart attack, a year after Goku left to train Uub. Bulma sent his body into space in a golden spaceship engraved, "King of all Saiyans."  
  
-Trunks was owner of Capsule Corp. for a long time, but eventually met up with a young Saiyan woman and set off into space with her. He was never seen again.  
  
-Gohan and Hercule reconciled and became Co-World Champions.  
  
-The two and Videl lived to their normal life expectancies.  
  
-Gohan, an established scientist and professor, created Majin Buu a wife, and the two Majins went off into space to find their own planet.  
  
-Goten married a human, but his wife had a stillborn child and became sterile, the two adopted a son and lived together happily.  
  
-Bra became a celebrity but never married and died alone.  
  
-Maron lived a normal life, marrying and having perfectly normal children.  
  
-Krillin and 18 lived happy lives together, until Krillin died, and 18 had herself shut down to be with her.  
  
-17 became a police officer and proetected the innocent for the rest of his days.  
  
-Master Roshi stayed perverted to the end.  
  
-Oolong became a sports commentator.  
  
-Yamcha married Maron (Krillin's old girlfriend).  
  
-Tien became a monk and lived in seclusion.  
  
-Goku visited Chi-Chi daily, even during the time he trained Uub, and after he finished, the two went off to live on Mt. Pazou together. Goku died of a stroke much later. Chi-Chi lived alone until she passed on.  
  
-Piccolo outlived all of them, and in his sadness he returned to Namek and became the new Guru, succeeding Moori.  
  
-Dende and Mr. Popo still tend to the lookout.  
  
-Pan and Uub had a son together... 


	2. Orange Star High Blues

Midnight. A tower stood alone against the full moon, sifting silver beams across the metropolis, an obelisk of torture and fright menacing against the world below. Normally even at this hour the streets would be in gridlock, undeterred by the multitudes of yellow lights clicking off in the various buildings, the populous readying itself for sleep, to depart from the waking world and leave all toils behind in the dust of reality. Dizzyingly high was it's peak, and it was a wonder how any organism could reach such altitudes and breathe. Yet somehow up above, where the heavens were so close collision with falling angels was inevitable, a lone figure was swathed in shadow, and the presence of a dark power radiated from nearby.  
  
"..........chase........."  
  
A girl...a fallen angel...  
  
"......chase?"  
  
Although a curtain of golden locks concealed her brow, he knew her solemn glance.  
  
"CHASE!"  
  
A nagging, shrill voice, and a young boy named Chase found himself rearing bolt upright in the midst of a classroom full of his laughing peers. Tears at the tip of his eyes from the shock of waking, he shook his head, displacing his soft brown hair in random directions.   
  
"How dare you sleep in my classroom! Detention all next week, you hear boy?" Mrs. Green swooped upon him like a bat from the cockles of some unforeseen labyrinth.   
  
Nodding dreamily, Chase watched as she turned with disgust to her desk.  
  
The day came and went, and the boy found himself soon trudging through the halls to the door of Orange Star High School. As he stooped to get some water from the fountain, drinking while he still could, his eyes came to rest on a group of kids his age sitting on the steps outside. For a second he felt his insides jump peculiarly as his eyes met the crystal depths of a second, feminine pair. Time seemed to freeze, the two not moving, just analyzing the depths of eachother's souls. A moment passed, an eternity dissappeared, and the girl was pulled away by a friend, giggling.   
  
Chase turned and pretended to be walking away, not listening, overhearing every word as she rejoined her friends, readjusting her framed glasses and letting her hair down.  
  
"What were you staring at?" A brunette asked with a sly grin. "Another crush Cat?"  
  
Cat blushed and looked at her feet but recovered quickly, snickering. "Are you kidding? I was just watching that spaz Chase..."  
  
"Who, the orphan kid? I always thought he was kinda sweet." A third girl intervened.  
  
"Oh please," Cat went on, raising her arms behind her head. "He doesn't even belong with the geeks."  
  
Someone said something out of Chase's earshot, and the group drifted away, laughing hard. Chase flushed, walking outside, letting the crisp air meet his face. He blew a strand of hair out of his eyes angrily. 


End file.
